There is a need for building new constructions e.g. for substituting constructions lost or destroyed for example by earthquakes, natural catastrophe or the like. For example the earthquakes may destroy roads, bridges, buildings, harbours, airfields or other infrastructure completely. In addition after the natural catastrophe there is a great need for building new constructions, which might be a very demanding task, because often even boats are not able to docking and transport building material due to destroyed harbours. Anyway additionally there is also need for new construction for example to wet or swamp like or similar areas, where the new construction should be built very rapidly (often only for few years (meaning semi permanent)).
The invention relates to developing of constructions especially into the areas, where the infrastructure is destroyed by the natural catastrophe or the like, but also to areas for developing new buildings and constructions very rapid way, such as for temporary semi-permanent or permanent constructions, such as permanent or semi-permanent residential and commercial structures and buildings. Especially the invention relates to developing the constructions over the water area by using a pontoon platform and controlling a state of said platform, because for example tidewater or the like the state, such as positioning or draught of the pontoon platform arrangements are easily changed.